


Rayanne makes a sound when she moves and when she stands still

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: My So-Called Life
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, F/F, High School, Intrigue, Jewelry, POV Sharon, Pre-Slash, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: For the prompt "Silver"





	Rayanne makes a sound when she moves and when she stands still

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Silver"

There are rings on her fingers, on multiple bracelets, on a leather strap dangling around her neck, in her earlobes, even in her hair. She hangs herself with silver, gold, plastic beads of all colors and she clinks and jingles when she moves. 

She moves like she doesn´t care, but always on purpose. Sometimes she stops abruptly, with another brazen flutter of sound.

Rayanne suddenly grabs Angela, arms swinging around wildly, tinkling above the noise of the hallway.

Sharon leans against her locker and watches her; frowning.

Rayanne turns around, dances in Rickie´s arm to her silver sound.


End file.
